


Connected

by Kina_97



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tenn amnesia for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kina_97/pseuds/Kina_97
Summary: "An ephemeral life rises to heaven and takes on the colour of the melting snow."
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Untitled Feelings

【Aren’t we always together as one? Our hearts were always connected, right?】

「♬」

Clapping sounds coming from the audience went skyrocket. The night was supposed to be silent but not for tonight when the popular idol group decided to having a comeback concert after their long hiatus. Fans from each nook of Japan came to Tokyo, where TRIGGER’s concert held. Cheers mixed with their clapping of enjoyment bring joy to the trio who is currently standing on the stage, panting lightly after their last performance. 

“Did you have fun tonight?!” The light pink haired teen shouted through his microphone, gaining loud cheers from the audience. Three of them smiled in satisfied. Seeing their fans happy, makes them feels appreciated. And with that, the concert ends.

The trio walked down the stage and immediately greeted by their manager, Anesagi Kaoru who—like usual—praise them because of their hard work, which they replied her with the same thing. After they changed into their casual outfits, their manager drove the three of them back to their shared dorm. At first, Anesagi wants to treat them somewhere but after seeing the trio looks too tired for that via the back mirror, she decided to cancel it. Gaku, Tenn and Ryu need their rest after all. 

After waving Anesagi a goodbye, three of them entered their dorm. Ryu has volunteered to prepare the midnight snack and Gaku and Tenn could have shower—which Tenn quickly ran off first into the bathroom before Gaku could having it. Gaku sighed at his comrade’s behaviour. While Ryu just laughed off and proceed to the kitchen. 

「♪」

Summer has started and the temperature risen each time the season was up. The sky looks so brightly blue—you could not even see the white in this time around. A woman in her casual attire was sitting in a café with a laptop sitting on the table in front of her, her sunglasses perched neatly on her head. The iced coffee she has ordered was now molten because of the heat and it is looks like she was not even bothered by that. And the laptop was watching her browsing something in the phone. 

Anesagi furrowing her brows after she got a message from the Yaotome President: Change the photoshoot location, it says. She was confused by the sudden change. After all she has already planned during TRIGGER’s short hiatus, would be change. Nevertheless, she will not be jumping in any conclusion yet before she hears the president’s reason. There must be a reason and she would find it out later. Closing the unused laptop, she called out to a server and pay for her beverage before stepping out of the café, heading straight to the Yaotome Production building, not before calling her three boys to come over as well.

In TRIGGER’s dormitory, the duo was currently leisurely doing their own business at the living room while Ryu was still in his room. The room was silent; the only source of sound was from the TV, which no one ever bothered to look at. Tenn was reading a book while Gaku was scrolling his Twitter, keeping himself up-to-date with the world event. His finger abruptly stops when he read people’s tweet arguing about an old invented medical technology that yet to be commonly used at any local or private hospitals. It was called as ‘Converter’. Interested, Gaku kept scrolling and read the news as well as reading people’s opinion about it.

“Huh… I don’t know that you’d interested in those kind of things.” Gaku jumped in surprise when Tenn was suddenly at his back looking over his phone. 

“What the—!”

“You looked so serious. I couldn’t help myself to feel curious, Gaku.” Tenn shrugged his shoulder, earning a scowl from the silver-haired male. “What was it about?”

Raising a brow, he diverted his gazes back towards the phone. “About a new medical technology. It has been invented long ago but never been used it. Some of the people said it was dangerous.”

Tenn tilted his head. “’Converter’, huh?” he mumbled, absently put his hand on his chest. Gaku nodded in confirmation.

“It is said that this machine could make an organ recipient having the donor’s organ even though they were in a different type of blood by converting the donor’s organ blood with the recipient.” Gaku explained. “Some people weren’t agreed as it might be too dangerous but it has its history though.”

Walking back towards his previous seat, Tenn took his book from the table and started reading it again. “Shouldn’t it supposed to be experiment first? You know, before officially announce it to the public.” He said while his eyes still on the book.

The silver-haired sighed. “Yeah, it has been experimented years ago and it was a success. But the thing that people couldn’t accepted was the very first experiment they have done was on children!”

Gaku calmed himself down when he heard his phone ringing, missing Tenn’s look that he shot at the silver-haired leader. Gaku raised a brow when their manager’s name popped out on the screen caller ID. Ryu—who was just came out of his room—took one last step of the stairs and almost immediately giving Tenn a questioning look upon seeing Gaku talking seriously in the phone when the said person has finally ended their conversation. Both of the remaining members looked at their leader, expecting news from him. The silver-haired male sighed while running his pale fingers through his hair. 

“President wanted to meet us right now. I think it will be relating to our photoshoot in the near future.” He said.

“Is there something wrong? Our manager has planned it all ages ago so it should be no mistakes.” Tenn muttered while putting his fingers on his chin, seemingly thinking the possibilities and reasons. 

“Well, I guess there must be something unexpected has happened to make the president change the plan.” Ryu said. “Let’s get going. We wouldn’t want them to wait for us, aren’t we?”

After they arrived at the Yaotome Production, the trio quickly headed towards the president’s office to meet Anesagi and Sousuke. Without beating around the bush, Sousuke bluntly said to change their photoshoot location from the beach into the place deep in the outskirts of town. Apparently, the president has gone bored of the beach photoshoot every summer so he wanted a new vibe to their new summer. Of course, to make TRIGGER more popular as well as competing with Re:vale in taking the summer spotlight this year too. A few moments later, they were finally dismissed, leaving Anesagi to change their new schedule. 

“We’ll treat you dinner at the usual favourite café for your hard work, Anesagi-san!” Ryu told her which she waved him off with a slight laughter, saying it was just her job to do.

.

.

.

“I don’t know that being a manager was harder than I thought.” Gaku said.

The three of them were walking while putting on their disguise mask to prevent someone else recognized the TRIGGER walking so casually on the street. It is not as if they wanted to anyway. Ryu’s car was having a problem and right now still being repaired at the workshop since yesterday. Luckily, they did not have any trouble by stopping suddenly in the middle of the road. It could be painstakingly adding another job to push the car to the workshop. 

Tenn snorted. “Such a short thinking you have, Gaku. Of course being a manager is a hard thing to do. So does everyone.” Gaku’s brows twitched in annoyance. 

“I get it. Nothing is as simple as eating doughnuts when you’re craving for it.”

Tenn halts on his steps, making both of them turned to look at him in question. “Speaking about doughnuts, you’ll be treating me some.” With that, he turned to the right side and straight to where a bakery shop was located.

Gaku face palmed while Ryu chuckled and following Tenn enter the shop. “I forgot that he loves it, both the doughnuts and my misery.”

The bell rings when Gaku opened the transparent door. Immediately waves of freshly baked goods hit his nose with the nice aromatic scent, making him slightly hungry. Coincidence or not, he does not know. The shop was quite a theme one, homely and has a touch of cuteness as well. There were some breads and cakes designed in a cute character art complete with a neat bow to wrap them up. Added to that, there were delicious looking pies with various kind of emoji were drawn on it, placed securely in a big container beside the counter.

Further, in the shop, it looks like Tenn and Ryu have finished their sightseeing around and were right now looking at the goods they have to sell. Gaku could see an orange-haired male—probably younger than them—was giving out recommendation to Ryu while Tenn was busying himself looking at the various kinds of colourful doughnuts with his usual critical look.

“Is there anything I could help you with, sir?” A male voice snapped Gaku out of his thoughts as he turned around to see a slight shorter raven-haired male. “Well?”

“Ah, no. I was just looking around and companying my friends.” He said, slightly muffled by the mask he wore. 

“Iori! Give me a hand here!” The orange-haired male shouted towards the raven-haired from across the shop. And without a word, ‘Iori’ walked towards the counter, followed by Gaku. He knew that he would be needed to pay for the doughnuts and breads. Ryu was about to help Gaku paying some of it but he immediately prevent Ryu from doing so. “It’s all on me.”

“You don’t have to shout, Nii-san. I would hear you anyway since the shop was nearly empty.” Iori said while putting the breads into a brownish bag. 

“Sorry sorry.” The other laughed casually.

Tenn raised his brow. “Nii-san? So I assumed you both were siblings?” He asked. “And the shorter one is the older then?”

“My name is Izumi Mitsuki.” He forcefully let out a laugh, completely trying his best to behave in front of the customers. 

“Yes. We are siblings. Is there any problem with—!” Iori was immediately cutted off by a hand on his mouth. Despite his heights, Mitsuki was trying his best to close his brother’s mouth, fearing to make the customers walk away. “H-Haha! I’m sorry. He’s just having a bad day today!”

“A-ah… That’s fine. I’m sorry too if there was something that Tenn have said hurt you.” Ryu laughed nervously.

“Yeah. He has a sharp tongue that sometimes it’s hard to control.” Gaku added.

Mitsuki nodded his head slowly before something made him realized. “Tenn? As in, Kujou Tenn!?” he said and nearly raising his voice while Iori take Mitsuki’s hand off from his mouth and stared at the other two.

“And I assumed the two of you are TRIGGER’s Yaotome Gaku and Tsunashi Ryunosuke.” Ryu was about to protest but Iori cutted him off first. “No wonder the three of you wears mask in the middle of summer heat.” And with that, Ryu closed his mouth, unable to deny the fact anymore. 

The atmosphere turned awkward and the only sound could be heard was from the beeping scanner scanning the bar code on the goods wrapper.

“I have younger siblings.” Ryu suddenly said after a long silence, making the others turned to him. “Three younger brothers to be exact.”

Mitsuki’s smile brighten and silently thanking the brunette for being the starter of a new conversation. “Oh, really?! How about Kujou-san and Yaotome-san?”

“Well, I’m an only child. I don’t know about Tenn though.” Gaku said and then, turned towards Tenn who has been silent for a while. 

‘Brothers, huh? I think I’m forgetting something.’

Tenn was not even paying attention. He looks like he’s deep in thoughts. Mitsuki, Gaku, and Ryu shared a confusion mixed with worry looks at each other while Iori just raised a brow. The light pink-haired male was just tight-lips. He didn’t even sense that the others kept staring at him for a while until Gaku poked him on the cheek—that he finally turned to glare at the culprit.

“What’s wrong, Tenn.” Ryu asked out of worry. “Are you sick?”

“Heh. Tomorrow we’ll be going to the outskirts of town. If you’re sick, you don’t have to come with us.” Gaku taunted with a smirked on his face, gaining another glare from the shorter male while Ryu and Mitsuki laughed nervously. While Iori just sighed, muttering under his breath something about TRIGGER’s unbelievable act when off-stage.

「♪」

Morning has come and TRIGGER’s dorm was so loud with the ringing of alarm clock on the living room’s table. Afraid of waking up late for the trip, Ryu has asked Tenn and Gaku to put their alarm clocks on the living room as well as his. He said, if the clock were placed on each of their rooms still, they could just reach out to the clock, off the bell and continue to sleep. So to avoid that from happening, it is best to put it far away from their room so that, when they wanted to turned them off, they would need to get out of the bed and walk downstairs. Tenn praised him for the idea while Gaku gives him thumbs up. Right after they have finished with the breakfast, a hon from a car give them a sign that Anesagi has arrived and ready to pick them up.

Looking out of the window, Tenn could see the building they passed by getting shorter as the car drove off from the busy morning city. Anesagi had told them that the journey might be longer than she has expected so she has prepared some light snacks in case they were suddenly gets hungry on the way. Gaku and Ryu were looking at the outside too, the more Anesagi drove the car, the more the skyscrapers disappeared and only leaving a few houses and fields of green. They were silent along the journey with no usual argument from Tenn and Gaku as well as Ryu’s attempts to bring peace. Anesagi was smiling by herself. It might not be her first time seeing TRIGGER in a good behaviour but she cherished the peace as long as it stays.

It has been a long few hours for their journey and it was all for the photo shooting summer’s and job’s sakes. When they have finally arrived at their hotel, the sun has shine slight dimly lit up above, indicating that it is still in the early evening. Luckily, Anesagi has booked their rooms earlier before she picked them up. The four of them just need to carry their luggage to their room and they could have their own time. The manager reprimanded them to be back early if the trio decided to explore the town since the photo shooting is on tomorrow morning—that they replied her with a nod.

The light-haired pink male closed the door behind him and sighed out slowly. Ever since they arrived, he could not shake off the feeling of nostalgia and the fact that he was really forgetting something. Suddenly Ryu came out of his room and saw Tenn leaning on his door. Even Tenn himself looks like he is deep in thought. Curious, he was about to called out to the other but Gaku beat him into it. The brunette was not even realized Gaku have already come out of his room too. 

“Oi, Tenn.” Heard his name was called, he turned towards the owner of the voice. Gaku raised a brow, asking him what is in his mind.

“Nothing.” Which he answered plainly.

Ryu smiled. “Let’s go out. Don’t you want to look at our new photoshoot place? I’m sure it would be quite scenery!” Tenn tilted his head slightly, a bit confused by the sudden event. Gaku sighed and pulled Tenn’s hand towards the lif, dragging him slightly while Ryu following them close behind.

That whole evening, Tenn, Gaku and Ryu were heading towards their photoshoot location. Upon seeing the place, breeze of slight warmth caressed their cheeks as they widened their eyes in disbelief. The amber sunset sky looks truly beautiful, hiding shyly behind the hills and mountains. The green grass was so tall, nearly reaching their knees. And let’s not forgetting the sky. Words couldn’t describe how peaceful the place is. Ryu permanently caught the scenery with his phone. Seeing this, they couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. When it gets slightly dark, Gaku called out to his bandmates to head home before Anesagi found out they haven’t come back yet.

「♪」

On a slight evening, a few people were seen at a vast meadow. A few tents were builded for the staff and their talent to work on their photo shooting session—that currently has already finished. Some of the staffs were busily giving commands and some of them doing their own assigned work. A bit far from the chaos, Ryu was clad in a black training and dark blue tank top, showing off his tanned muscular arms slightly, was fanning himself while sitting under a big umbrella. 

With him, Tenn wearing a light pink jerseys and black training was drinking cold mineral water while Gaku wore grey sweatshirt and black training, busily wiping the sweat off from his face. They look like they have just finished marathons for miles without stop. Their photoshoot session has ended and they didn’t bothering themselves to change the attire. But despite the hard work plus with the blazing sunshine glaring down at them, they were satisfied with how it went. Sometimes, they wondered if their president has the talent to pick up different sceneries like this. 

The three of them never thought that summer was not everything on beach. And spring was not everything on a colourful meadow. The clear blue sky and the fine green could mix up with nature. Adding to that if there is hill or mountain touches up the scenery with a small lake behind. It’ll be as if a part of the heaven could be used on earth too. Smiling in satisfaction, they finally decided to get change and spent the rest of the day.

Sending Anesagi back to the hotel, they went off by foot. Walking down the street and passing by many shops that were obviously not as advance as those at the city but the atmosphere was so homey to be exact, no hons of vehicles, no pollution of air and most importantly, the people were so polite unlike at the city when they met TRIGGER on the street. It’s just as if they were on a normal summer trip in middle school. And right now, they were looking over the graveyard as if it was some kind of artefact museum.

“T-tenn? Is that really… you?” A feminine voice from his side called his name makes his head turned up towards the source of the voice. Tenn widened his eyes when he sees two familiar faces that he would never forget in his entire life.

“Mom? Dad?”

Gaku and Ryu shared a surprised look and then soften their gazes. Ryu pushed Tenn’s back lightly to the front. Tenn turned towards him with a questioning looks—which Ryu in return, giving him a smile of encouragement.

“Your parents were calling, brat.” Gaku said.

Tenn smiled at them both as thanks before run towards his parents and hugs them filled with longing. His mother rubbed his back while his father patted him on the head. While both of the remaining TRIGGER watched them in silence with a smile adorning their faces. After a few minutes, Tenn finally calmed down and pulled away from the hug.

“How have you been doing, Tenn?” His mother asked.

“I’m fine. Some things have been so eventful too.”

“I hope you’re not overworking yourself.”

“I’m not, dad.” Tenn laughed, ignoring a snort from Gaku at his back. “What about you two?”

His mother chuckled lightly. “We’re doing just fine, young man.”

At the back, Ryu smiled fondly. “I like this kind of Tenn. He’s so genuine.”

“Duh, of course. They were his parents after all.” Gaku chided him.

Back to Tenn, the tears has finally wiped away and he had completely calm now. Meeting with his parents which have been separated for who-knows-how long after a long day of work, was so refreshing but suddenly the weird feeling he has forgotten something came again, turning the smile on his face into a frown, which went not unnoticed by his father.

“What’s wrong, Tenn?” His father asked while his brow furrowed in confusion, gaining his mother’s attention.

“What are you both doing at the cemetery?” Tenn asked. “Were you just visiting someone?”

Both of the Nanase parents looked surprised. Sharing a look towards each other, his mother smiled albeit a little bit crooked. “W-we were just walking a—”

“No.” Immediately Tenn and his mother gazes fell on the father. “Tenn has already grown up. He deserved to know.”

The sound of heavy tone from his father makes Tenn even more curious, unconsciously putting his hand on his chest. The weird feeling came again and it’s all looks like his parents knew about something he don’t and it sending him on edge. Gaku and Ryu at the back might have sensed the change of atmosphere as they didn’t uttered a single sound. His mother choked on her tears as she forced a smile and looked at Tenn in the eyes.

“T-Tenn. Do you know how many members in our family?” Tenn furrowed his brows. What is Mom trying to tell me? He thought.

“Three. Only three.”

Hearing Tenn’s answer is just like confirming something as he could see from their faces signs of understanding. He couldn’t take this any further. He needs to know. He could sense whatever it is, it’s surely something important as he balled his fist, and he tried his best to compose his anger in control. 

“The truth is…”

.

.

.

Gaku and Ryu were currently chasing Tenn when they saw Tenn stormed off into the graveyard. They don’t know what has happened but what did they knew: Tenn is crying. Not in relief or happiness just like when he met his parents but it was sadness. Mr. Nanase has given them the signal to chase the youngest member of TRIGGER and with no seconds spared, they ran, following Tenn’s back.

He keep running while eyes darting everywhere on the sea of graves, searching for something. Something that he has completely forgotten about. Someone that he had dearly and clearly announced to protect and cherished ‘till the day he died. But it looks like it was all too late.

●

‘Tenn-nii! Catch!’ A red-haired boy in his early years smiling happily while tossing a ball to the light pink-haired boy, which he caught it with ease.

●

Tenn run and run, forcing his legs to move fast, ignoring Gaku and Ryu’s call from far behind. Tears keep running down his cheeks as he cursed himself under his breath. Memories started to untangle slowly and surely.

●

‘Wait! Don’t run!’ The boy shouted towards the redhead but the boy keeps running, chasing the ball that he unable to catch from the other.

●

Chant of thousands of sorry were repeated in his mind. But it’s already too late to do anything right now. It was his entire fault. He had failed to fulfil his vow. And the punishment fell onto the wrong person. A few more turns and scans, his eyes finally caught something he has been searching. Slowly—contrasting to his full speed earlier—he approaches it. 

●

The ball kept rolling and gradually, out of the park into the road. The redhead boy smiled when the ball has finally stopped. Crouching to pick it up, he heard a voice from behind. But it sounds so panic. So he turned and smiled reassuringly, one filled with innocence. 

The light pink-haired boy widened his eyes as a black car coming over. Automatically, his body move forward, shielding the redhead in his arms before everything faded away.

Colour of red splattered everywhere tainting the pure white snow and a ball bouncing away to the side of the road, coated completely with sickening metallic crimson. Leaving on the road, two bodies lay motionlessly.

●

Tenn stood in front of a grave, reading the name on it with guilt and sadness. 

NANASE RIKU

1997.07.09 — 2XXX.01.08

Falling on his knees, he reached out his trembling hand towards it, tracing the name slowly. He could feel each of the abject engraved on it even after years abandoned. Pulling back his hand, a tear fell, and then another and soon he realized he has cried. After knowing the truth, his heart was beating so fast that he finally realized. It’s not his to begin with. Reminiscing far back to the past, that day was supposed to be their happiest day as Riku finally got the permission to play outside with snow. Such a special day turn into worst. Everything seems so dull. He can’t feel anything. He can’t hear anything. His vision blurred by how much tears came out. And slowly, his mask of a pro and cold gaze crumbled as Riku was always had been Tenn’s weakness to show his soft side to.

Sound of footsteps came in closer and stops at behind his back. Tenn didn’t bother to look. Gaku, Ryu and both of the Nanase couple watched in silent, unable to do anything except for listening to Tenn’s broken and painful sobs as he bent down to the ground, unable to look on the tombstone anymore. One filled with guilty, sadness, anger, and longing. It’s amazing how with tears only, human could let out many emotions that has been bottled up. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as he let his tears fell to the ground and disappear into the earth. 

‘We’re such a pitiable twins separated by our fate. You have such a transient piece of life, Riku. On that day, a few months later would be our tenth birthday but you have gone to the heaven so early. I couldn’t protect you, I’m sorry, Riku. I’m really sorry.’

●

“Doctor! Their conditions were worsened! Both of their injuries were too grave and they were internally bleeding without stop!”

“It couldn’t be helped anymore. Bring in that machine! We need to use it right now!”

“B-but it hasn’t been used or experimented before! It might be too danger—!”

“We don’t have any other choice! One of them should be sacrificed!”

“How could you! They were twins! We can’t just separate them like that!”

“And leave the parents with nothing left? Is that it?! It’s either one or none.”

●

‘If only that time they didn’t choose to take your heart and replaced mine, you would be still alive. I wanted to hear it. I wanted to hear your voice calling me ‘Tenn-nii’ again with that bright smile of yours. But I know it’s impossible.’ Tenn thought as he clenched the front of his shirt, where the heart was supposed to be on a different place. ‘Please God, please just one more time if possible, let me see him again. Just one more time.’

●

“Aren’t we always together as one? Our hearts were always connected, right?” A pair of bloodshot eyes looking at his older brother with full of life. The older blinked with the sudden question but nonetheless, he nodded and smiled gently. “Tenn-nii! I love you the most! Do you love me too?” 

●

Forcing down another sob, he wipe the tears that endlessly fall but failed. “I’m sorry, Riku. It looks like we can no longer become one now that you’re gone. I love you. But no matter how many times I said it, you cannot hear it anymore.” 

Seeing his precious centre-slash-friend like this, Gaku and Ryu could do nothing but to rub his back in reassurance. While Ms. Nanase was sobbing along with Tenn in her husband arms—that looked down on the ground with sadness. They are now complete yet there is still another missing member. The once brightly lit person now falls in a deep eternal slumber.

Without them noticed, a little boy was silently watching them in fondness and longing. His transparent figure didn’t let the others see him as he stood right in front of them. The little boy’s red hair was as bright as a shining ripe apple with his white hospital attire dancing in a non-existent wind.

“An ephemeral life rises to heaven and takes on the colour of the melting snow.” The little boy said to no one. “You’re not alone. I’m sure you’ll get over with this someday because you have found people who care about you. And I would like to disagree of your earlier statement, Tenn-nii.”

The figure paused to smile, the same smile he always wore on his face during his lifetime. “We would always become one now that my heart was yours.” Whenever you go, I’ll always be by your side. ”If we could be reborn in our next life, let’s play again. And for tomorrow, Tenn-nii, happy birthday.” The little redhead slowly fading away and eventually gone in a sparkles of pure light.

“Please live your life to the fullest before we meet again. Thank you for everything, Tenn-nii.”


	2. Fateful Day

The snow was so thick that even Tenn could feel the cold snow under his black boots. Today’s temperature was colder than usual. His warm breath puffs out into a white little mist. White snow piled up on the buildings and every space that exposed towards the sky. As he kept on walking, his eyes caught some children around his age playing at the playground. They were happily chasing after each other. There were also some of them playing in their own little world.

Tenn stared at them with an indecipherable look in the eye. Despite the thick snow, the children easily ignore it even when one of them slipped and fall from the slippery ice. Standing up and continue to run. Tenn would be happy if his little brother plays like those children. Standing there for a while gave the snow the chance to slowly piling up on his head. Ignoring the coldness on his head, Tenn sighed and then continues to head home. 

Before entering the house, Tenn brushes off the snow from his clothes and head. It was for Riku after all since Riku would instantly hug him whenever he came back from school. He would make sure Riku’s body did not catch the cold. Putting aside nicely his boots, Tenn says ‘I’m home’ with only above whisper. He silently makes his way up the stairs towards his little brother’s room. His father is currently working at their shop while his mother probably helping him. It is the start of the busy week after all. 

Knocking softly while calling out for his little brother’s name, Tenn pushed open the door when he did not hear a single sound from the inside. A smile spread on his face when he saw the redhead reading so intensely beside the window. Red eyes fixated on each word that displayed on the white yet colourful picture book. Tenn looked around the room. It was clean like always, just some casual toys here and there that Tenn assumed Riku was playing with before reading the book. 

The room was just any other normal children’s bedroom albeit a little bit smaller, consisted with a single bed, table floor, wardrobe, and blackboard for Tenn to teach Riku things from school whenever the younger forced to stay at home. Tenn would make sure Riku would not get anything behind. It is a bonus with Riku being a bookworm himself. From the place Tenn peeked at, he could hear vaguely the sound of dangling bamboo—that their grandfather had crafted for them—outside of the window due to the wind.

“Riku, I’m home.”

Upon hearing the familiar voice from the doorway of his room, Riku ripped his attention away from the thin book towards Tenn. The focus look on his face instantly turned to a happy grin as the younger jumped from the window seat and run to his brother’s arms. Whispering ‘Welcome back’ with a cheery tone before releasing the hug, he then, reaches for Tenn’s hands.

“Uwaah… Tenn-nii’s hands are so cold!” Riku exclaimed but keep firm of his hold when Tenn tried to pull his hands away.

Tenn sighed when Riku put his hands on both of the younger’s warm cheeks with a smile on his face. He did not mind either since Riku is so warm. 

「♪」

Riku was standing in front of window while staring at the outside, watching the snow falling gently on the ground. Tenn was reading his book on the couch. The television was on just to keep the atmosphere from being too silent. On the screen, there was interviewer with two men wearing white lab coat. Just to announce their newest invention from Science and Medical Technology Institute. It was supposed to take Tenn’s attention like always but right now, the boy just wanted to read something instead.

Riku sighed in boredom and walked slothfully towards the couch, sitting beside Tenn. The redhead turned his head to his older brother who’s right now, did not take a single glance at him, engrossed by the book in his hand. Tenn was so smart, Riku wondered what will Tenn be when they were adult.

“What are you thinking, Riku? You have been staring at me for a while now.”

Riku blinked twice before smiling sheepishly in embarrassment. “What will Tenn-nii be when we grow up?”

“I don’t know. Doctor, maybe?”

“Eh, why?”

“…… No reason.”

“Lies!”

Tenn chuckled, finally putting the book away. “What would you want me to be?”

“I don’t know…” Tenn sweatdropped. “Maybe a singer? Tenn-nii always sings for me before sleep.”

“Entertainer, huh? Not bad.” Tenn nodded his head and then, opened his book once more.

“I want to be one too! Like Tenn-nii.” Tenn stared at his brother, which Riku smiled at him. “I want to always be with Tenn-nii.”

“Aren’t we always together as one? Our hearts were always connected, right?” A pair of crimson eyes looking at his older brother with full of life. The older blinked with the sudden question but nonetheless, he nodded and smiled gently. “Tenn-nii! I love you the most! Do you love me too?”

Tenn chuckled by the cute question. “Of course I do. I love Riku the most as well.” then, ruffling the younger hair in attempt to make it messier.

“Let’s go out tomorrow. I think the temperature have gone a bit high.” Tenn said makes the redhead to beam in joy.

“Yay! I finally got to play with Tenn-nii tomorrow!”

“Aren’t we always, though?” 

「♪」

When the twins arrived at the park, they saw some children had already playing with each other while the adults watch over them. Occasionally, talk to each other and started having some nice conversation. Some of the playground equipment was not in a good condition but still safe to play with. 

The slide had starting to lose its bright colour, the sand overlapped with snow from yesterday’s blizzard, and the swing had already rusted its chains, letting a screeching little sound every time it was being move. Nevertheless, those young children still happily play despite the conditions. Children were always knows how to play things even if it was half-broken.

Tenn let go off Riku’s hand and redo the muffler around the younger neck due to the constant jump and skip all along their journey. The excitement burst out in a second after Tenn had finished reprimand him to not doing anything that can cause him attack. When Riku had already run away and sit on one of the swings, Tenn taking his sweet time walking slowly towards his brother even though Riku impatiently told him to walk faster.

Under the clear blue sky, hours had already passed and more people started to head home, leaving the twins to continue to play. The older twin frequently told Riku to start go home but the later keep on playing. Right now, Tenn sits on the bench closer to where Riku build a snowman. The snowman hardly looks like one but Riku build it with so much concentration and determination that makes Tenn laughed under his breath. It just looks like a mountain of snow with stones.

Eventually, Tenn got bored watching his brother playing with the snow. His eyes ventured everywhere in hope of making his boredom to go away. There, he saw, beside a tree behind the slide, a light colour ball piled by snow caught his attention as he got an idea. Giving one more look on Riku to make sure the redhead still occupied, Tenn half-walk half-run towards the ball and pick it up as he called out to the younger. 

Riku looked at where Tenn supposedly was but he did not see his brother anywhere. Tenn called out again and Riku finally turned to where the voice came from. His crimson eyes sparkling when Tenn shows him the ball and threw away the snow on his hand to join his brother. 

“Let’s play together before we get home, Riku.” Tenn said which he got an enthusiastic nod from the other.

“What can we play, Tenn-nii?” 

“Just a light game like… throwing and catching?” Tenn ends with an unsure tone. “What do you want to do with the ball?”

Riku shook his head in respond. “I don’t mind anything.”

At the centre of the park, there are two young children throwing and catching the ball towards one another happily. They were having a good time playing without knowing it would be their last to spend time together.

“Tenn-nii! Catch!” Riku smiling happily while tossing the ball towards the light pink-haired boy, which he caught it with ease.

However, Tenn accidently threw the ball too far, out of the younger reach. Riku run, chasing the ball as it continue to roll away.

“Wait! Don’t run!” Tenn shouted towards the redhead but he keeps running, chasing the ball that he unable to catch from the other.

Tenn smiled seeing Riku running, trying to catch the ball and burst out into a giggle when Riku accidently kick the ball even further right after he tried to halt on his step. His giggle subdued slowly when he saw at the corner of his eyes, a black car drove a little too fast in the neighbourhood premises. His eyes widened as Riku obliviously chasing after it to the car way.

The ball kept rolling and gradually, out of the park into the road. The redhead boy smiled when the ball has finally stopped. Picking the ball up while panting a little bit heavily, Riku grinned in success on getting it. ‘Finally, we can continue to play.’ he thought. He is lucky that his sickness did not relapse. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind. It sounds so panicked, so he turned and smiled reassuringly out of reflex. One filled with innocence.

Seeing this, Tenn automatically move forward, shielding the redhead in his arms before everything faded away. He was always loved that smile. The smile that makes his resolve hardened to protect it. Even it costs his happiness and life.

Loud screeching of tyre and then, silence. 

Colour of red splattered everywhere tainting the pure white snow. A ball bouncing away to the side of the road, coated completely with sickening metallic crimson. Leaving on the road, two bodies lay motionlessly.

「♪」

The sirens noises were so noisy that his ears momentarily deaf because of it. Riku opened his eyes slowly to see red splashing the white snow he lied on as he tried his best to endure the pain on his entire body. He could feel warmth from his back that he assumed Tenn’s body by the hands that circling him in a protective manner. The sirens slowly get into his nerve as he cried in his heart for them to shut up. 

Slowly, his consciousness started to fading. On his last thought, he hoped so badly that Tenn would still want to continue the game with him again. The last thing he saw was the ball that already painted red blended with its light pink colour before everything went black.

For some weird reason, he felt incredibly tired.

「♪」

Miss Nanase sprinted her way towards the exit of a shop. An hour ago, she had volunteered to go get the ordered stock as their stock in the shop running out pretty quickly that day. She was so shocked by the news from the familiar number of the hospital that her sons engaged with an accident. She immediately ran out of the stockist’s shop to head to the hospital, ignoring the shout of concern at the back.

She was in rush that she could only voice mailed her husband that she pretty sure he was so busy right at this moment, tending the endless customers to have their lunch. When she has arrived, she quickly approached the counter to know her sons location. Thanking the nurse, she run as fast as her feet could get and stopped right in front of the emergency room. The light at the door above was on, indicating that they were working on saving her children as she prayed silently in her heart. 

The door opened rather harshly, startling her slightly. The doctor asked her relationship with the twins. When the doctor confirmed about her being the mother of the unfortunate children, he looked at her with a serious face.

“I want to ask for your permission, Miss Nanase. Everything will be elaborate later…”

「♪」

“Doctor! Their conditions have worsened! Both of their injuries were too grave and they were internally bleeding without stop!” One of the nurses informed in panic as the doctor bit his lower lip in worry.

“It couldn’t be helped anymore. Bring in that machine! We need to use it right now!” he said.

“B—But it hasn’t been used or experimented before! It might be too danger—!” She was cutted off by the impatient doctor.

“We don’t have any other choice! One of them should be the sacrifice!” Hearing this, the nurse went devastated.

“How could you! They were twins! We can’t just separate them like that!”

“And leave the parents with nothing left? Is that it?! It’s either one or none…” 

The nurse open her mouth but there was no sound come out. She could not argue anymore. It was true after all. Silently, she prayed in her heart that one of the survived twins would be okay with their decision. Even though she knew, it was very unlikely.

「♪」

“Tenn? You’re awake!” 

He suddenly engulfed by a warm hug from his mother. His whole body feels hurt especially on his chest. Tenn tried to sit up but failed so his mother helped him. Tenn looked around, trying to search for the redhead but could not find him.

“Where’s Riku, mom? How is he? Did he hurt badly? I hope he’s okay.” Tenn mumbled at the last part. Miss Nanase bit her lower lip, the habit she has whenever she had to pick a decision. Before she could open her mouth, the doctor comes in to the room.

“I see you’re awake, Tenn-kun. How do you feel?” the doctor skilfully control his eagerness while Tenn just nodded his head.

“Where’s my brother? Is he alright?” Tenn asked, worry clearly visible on his face. The doctor gave Miss Nanase a slight glance, which she nodded her head slowly while trying to hold her tears.

“After both of you arrived at the hospital, you and Riku-kun were dying. Riku-kun lost too much blood and your heart was in a bad condition from the impact you have taken. There was no one in the area having the same blood as Riku and the stock had run out due to the decreasing of blood donor so we decided to replace your heart with his using our recent invention. We’re sorry for making both of you as our experiment subjects.”

“What?” his voice dangerously above whisper. He could find the intended hidden message in the explanation.

“I’m sorry for the lost…,” the doctor said with pity and then, excused himself for Tenn needs to put his thought together. His mother looked at him with sadness. 

Tenn’s world crumbles. He does not believe this. He does not want to believe this. Riku was dead and he won’t be able to see him again forever. Is this some kind of a joke? This is not funny; it is terrible joke from so many levels! There’s no way Riku could die when he clearly remember that he had protected Riku from the impact. 

Tears started to fell from his cheeks. Without realizing, he felt so heavy just to take breath. His mouth gaping, trying to take the oxygen he needs but fail. Miss Nanase looked at Tenn with worry. Suddenly, Tenn started to laugh but the laugh sounded so, so hollow. There’s no feeling present in it. 

“This must be a joke! He should have survived! You’re lying!” When there was no objection, Tenn started to scratch his chest violently.

“Take it back! I don’t need it! This is not mine! Put it back! Put it back!” The more he reminiscing about his deceased brother, the more violent he scratches his chest, attempting to pull the heart out. Miss Nanase quickly holds Tenn’s hands but before she could come closer, Tenn pushed her away as she was stunt by the unexpected behaviour to move.

“Riku! Revive him back! I don’t want this!” Tenn’s voice alerted the doctors and nurses nearby as they quickly tried to calm him down. The wound on his chest start to bleed by the constant scratch. 

This is not fair! Riku was so young to leave the world. He has yet to experience many things the world has to offer. He was supposed to live until older enough to die peacefully on his deathbed. He has yet to gain friends, do things he always had been dreaming to do, achieve his dreams, having relationship. He is not even passing his childhood phase yet! This was so unfair! He’s just a child!

Tenn shouted at the doctor to revive Riku back. He kept ordering the doctor to put the heart back to the owner. Tenn was not ready to separate with Riku. Tenn was just a child at heart no matter how tough he acts. He’s in the state of denial with the news. 

The light pink-haired child dropped on his bed. Feeling exhausted and sleepy. The tranquilizer must have already put an effect. The nurses quickly tend Tenn’s wound while the doctor check up on him. Miss Nanase sits on the floor silently weeping with how broken Tenn looked, how suffered her older child was. Never have she seen on her entire life. She wished everything were just a terrible nightmare.

「♪」

The neutral breeze made the tenses on his body to fade away slowly along the wind. The atmosphere was so calm and comfy that he wishes to stay lie down on the ticklish things he assumed as grass. Tenn opens his eyes and immediately shut it back due to the sunlight piercing his eyes. Opening it slowly, he sits up to look at his surroundings. 

He amazed by the view in front of him. The playground he previously at were gone, replaced by a vast meadow with colourful flowers complete with wide unreached clear blue sky. The sky was the brightest blue Tenn had ever seen in his life, even though there are some wisps of white still remains. A few metres in front of him, there were a shady big tree, a perfect spot to protect him from the sunlight. 

Tenn realized, when he squinted his eyes, focusing on what behind the big tree, he saw some strand of red coming out behind it. Standing up, he walked towards the tree slowly. Eyes fixated on the red against brown of wood. He was about to look more closely when suddenly hands were on both of his eyes.

“Guess who~” Tenn was surprised at first by the sudden assault but quickly calm down when he heard the familiar cheerful voice afterwards. Then, he decided to play along and let his childish thinking takes over. 

“Hmm…” he fakes thinking complete with touching his chin. “There is a certain person in my mind but… It seems like I can’t remember him…”

“What!?” The hands on his eyes were removes as the culprit makes his way to stand in front of Tenn. His crimson eyes reflected with panic, worry and sad. “Tenn-nii!”

“Haha... I’m just joking, Riku.” Tenn smiled teasingly. “There is no way I’m forgetting my adorable little brother. Not now or ever.”

“Tenn-nii!” Riku’s face went red as his hair. He lightly smacks Tenn’s arm and sulk when the older continue to laugh. Riku’s reactions always never cease to amaze him. 

The siblings were sitting under the shady tree, leaning their back on its trunk while relaxing themselves with the breeze, trying to blend in with the nature. They sit still in silence for a few minutes. None of them tried to strike up conversation until Riku broke the silence.

“Tenn-nii, won’t you come back?” Riku asked softly.

Tenn looked at him with a face of confusion but Riku continue to close his eyes with a tiny smile on his face. A sad, soft smile. It makes Tenn frown a bit.

“If you’re asking to get out from this world, then, I won’t. If I am to be alone in the world without you, then let me stay with you.”

Riku shook his head slowly. He opened his eyes to look far ahead, avoiding himself from Tenn’s gaze. “Do you really know where we are right now?” Riku asked. 

Tenn shook his head. If he is not mistaken, this is what people would say a dreamscape, right? Was he mistook it? Riku stood up from his sitting position and walk a bit further from Tenn. Riku turned to look at Tenn while both of his hands behind him, his sad smile still present on his face.

“I always like the wind. They’re so calm, makes me feel so relax. That’s why I love it when falls come.” 

‘Just get into the point, Riku.’ Tenn thought. “You’re becoming so poetic. Where did you learn that?”

Riku chuckled lightly.

“Tenn-nii, this place is what we called as Oblivion.” Tenn gave Riku a question look, clearly doesn’t understand it. Riku smiled. “Oblivion is a place in between life world and death world. It’s void. This is the only place we could meet each other.”

“Tenn-nii should go back. You’ll soon be waking up.”

Tenn scrambled on his feet and harshly held Riku’s thin shoulders. “I don’t want to! If I come back, you should too! I won’t go without you! If you’re staying, then I won’t go anywhere!”

Riku stared at his barefoot. Not long, a soft sob came out from his mouth as he tried his best to muffle it with his hands. Tenn bent a bit his body to look at Riku’s crying face.

“Tenn-nii so cruel…” That shocked Tenn greatly. “I’ve prepared myself with all my heart after all this time. Tenn-nii so cruel to say that to me…”

“Then, wha—“

“Of course I want to go with you too! I want to keep playing with you! I want you to cook for me, sing for me, take care of me, teaches me things I don’t know! I want to be by your side, always... but I can’t! I can’t go back! I don’t want us to separate!” Riku’s sudden outburst left Tenn speechless. “But… there’s no choice… I’m dead! And you… you’re suffering because of my death… I don’t want that!”

Tenn felt tiredness started to get into him slowly but he endure it best he can. He felt wetness on his cheeks but he ignores it. His heart feels so hurt to see Riku tried his best to wipe away the endless tears running down his face. Riku looks so hurt, so does himself. 

Tenn strolls his way to the younger and embraces him in his arms. He bit his lower lip to prevent any noise come out from his mouth. Right now, he’s fifty-fifty on his mind. Sleepiness was all Tenn feels. Before closing his eyes completely, Riku whispered.

‘Remember that our hearts will always stay connected. I love you, Tenn-nii.’

「♪」

Miss Nanase holds Tenn’s right hand, her eyes stared at Tenn’s peaceful face sadly as her mind drifted away. She remembered the doctor asking for her permission to use the Converter machine on both of her children. She was devastated at first for the doctor going to use them as a test subjects. 

However, when the doctor said that if they did not do it, there are high chances the twins could not be save. She was so scared on losing her sons but she does not have the heart to sacrifice one of them. In the end, it was all a reluctant choice, a forced decision.

A quiet groan snaps her out to the reality as she scooted closer to help Tenn sits up. Tenn looked around. He was confused with his surroundings, so he decided to ask his mother.

“What are we doing here, mom?”

“You’re fainted, Tenn. I’m sorry for everything. I know it must be hard for you to lose Riku but—”

“Who’s Riku?”

「♪」

“I’m sorry but Tenn diagnosed with dissociative amnesia. Since he naturally had reactive attachment towards his younger brother from birth, the trauma and stress took toll on his mental.” The doctor explained after he checked on Tenn, both the mother and the doctor discussing about Tenn’s condition while Tenn himself was sleeping soundly. “Don’t worry; it’s just temporarily as long as he is triggered with something nostalgic.”

Miss Nanase nodded her head slowly without a sound. After the doctor excused himself, she bit her thumbnail. That’s when she had decided, her husband and herself would lock Riku’s belongings out of Tenn’s curious gaze. They would keep everything related to Riku away. She felt so bad for doing this but she does not want to see her—now only—son suffers any more.

Until the time comes, they will tell him everything.

‘I’m sorry, Tenn… I’m sorry, Riku… Please forgive us…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion, donating blood saves lives...


End file.
